wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Single Thread
By Flicker the Overseer Prologue Thirty-seven years ago... This was a complete failure. It always was. Every single rebellion, after the Industrializing of Pyrhhia, failed. Atmon, the last rebel, a SkyWing, was climbing out of a hole in the wall. I need to get out of here! he thought. He flew, and flew, and flew, over the ocean, to the one place he knew they wouldn't be. A jolting pain went through his back, and he suddenly couldn't move. He fell into the raging ocean spray, which stung him like a hornet's nest. He heard evil laughter from above him, and just managed to see a HiveWing as he went under. "We have no mercy," the HiveWing laughed out. Chapter 1 Also thirty-seven years ago... The TechWing was the last one at the rebel base. I told them to get more members before they attempted to overthrow the social order, she thought. Kupair sat down, crying her way to sleep. When she woke up, she made up her mind to find any survivors, though she knew she wouldn't find any. She pressed a red button on her device. Something made an indescribable noise, and a pair of metal double sliding doors opened. She walked in, and the doors closed, and the next set opened. She walked in, and then those closed, and she was pulled up by the room these doors led to. The doors opened again, and she flew out. She soared towards Pyrhhia, and on the way, spied a red body, floating in the ocean. She swooped down, and looked at it. It was perfectly still, in a painful pose that looked very unnatural. Then it twitched. Atmon was alive. Kupair picked Atmon up, and flew back to the rebel base. Well, at least one of our members gets to learn from his mistakes. Chapter 2 It was a dark and stormy night. Of course, it wasn't, because the four dragonets were in the city tubes. And then they only found out that it was a dark and stormy night because one of the entrance hatches exploded, killing the two guards stationed there. "I dare you," Dart, the LeafWing said. She was green, but she looked yellow in this light. "I may be lazy, but I'm not stupid," Nameless, the LoreWing, replied. He was a pale pink. While they were arguing, Proton, the TempestWing, stepped outside. She looked black, with white transitional scales and wing stripes, because she was. "What? You just broke a rule!" the NightWing, Darkmoon, said. He was a darkish purple. Proton said, "That's a city rule. If we're not in the city, it doesn't apply." Nameless, shivering, stepped out. She jumped back in. "Aah! Cold!" Darkmoon said, "We've got bigger problems right now. Guards are coming over here, wondering what the noise is all about. Run!" All four of them flew off into the night, leaving the guards wondering what the heck happened. Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Flicker the Overseer) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)